1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a suction filter for automatic transmission fluid incorporating filter media with an overmolded tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission suction filter having a single media layer trapped between upper and lower housings provides marginal filtration capacity coupled with functional limitations in efficiency and pressure drop.
To improve filtration efficiency, improved filter elements with bag-type configurations and non-planar elements were developed. However, these designs require greater internal volume and packaging space and are still limited in their functional performance.
Continued improvement in filtration technology has resulted in suction filters with dual media allowing for high media packaging density, high dirt holding capacity, high filtration efficiency, packaging flexibility for irregular shaped housings, and low cost. These designs utilize media configurations that require premium packaging space and add extra components into the filtration system.
A need exists to increase the media packing density while using less packaging space.